


勇者屠龙

by KitschStatue



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 不杀掉某个人就拿不到自己想要的东西，不毁掉某个存在就不能夺回自己的灵魂。约亚/罪龙





	勇者屠龙

巨人渡海覆灭多兰古雷格那年，约亚出走圣壁之都萨尔瓦。他离开的时候只戴着一枚印有多兰古雷格徽记的戒指，到达萨尔瓦的时候已经组建起自己的一支骑士团。

这片土地上的居民从来疯狂，有兄妹之名的王子公主不以兄妹相待，最后的巨人并不是最后的，龙骑兵也没有龙，日后被称为罪龙的龙尚未犯下罪孽，也并非整日沉睡。

一个人总会走上成就自己的那条路，约亚在启程的时候想要得到龙的某件东西，他在路途中的确遇到了龙。

龙的翼展遮天蔽日，拥有银灰色的鳞片，它可以飞到任何地方，可以如祖先那样渡过狭海，去做任何事，但它选择降临到约亚面前。

谁不会对龙动心？约亚连心脏都快跳出来，嗷呜嗷呜了半天，龙只是歪着头看他，那模样像一只猫看着手心里的麻雀。于是他明白了那神神叨叨的商人是个骗子，五万灵魂并不能帮助他学会龙语。

骑士气极，垂头丧气，却听那条龙突然口吐人言：你有名字吗？

……约亚。你会说话？

废话。拥有灵魂的都会说话。龙收拢翅膀，金黄的竖瞳凑到他眼前：约亚。这是我知道的第三个名字。我喜欢收集名字。

人总会对可以交流的生物放下警惕，于是他放下剑，颇好奇地问：那你叫什么？

龙不给自己起名字。龙嗤笑的时候喷出一小团火焰燃着了骑士的披风：名字的目的是为了让自己与其他事物区分开，但我们本就独一无二。喂，你衣服快烧着啦。

龙伸出爪子想帮他摘掉甲胄，那尖利的指爪却只是一触，胸甲就被捏得整个变形。

于是约亚废了好大劲才没闷在自己的铠甲里被烤死。

胸甲裙甲全部报废，他裹着自己的红披风就像挂着一身破布条，只剩铁靴还完好，搭配古怪透顶，手捧戒指心疼得直吹气，上面多兰古雷格的双龙徽已经碎成两半。

面对龙不知所措的道歉，他却异常宽容：算啦算啦，平时也经常碎的，跟纸一样。找个铁匠修一修就好。你又没有做错什么，只是生来就太大了，力量也太强了。

约亚重新戴回戒指，其实它不怎么好用，弹回咒文时灵时不灵，但戴在手指上还是觉得安心。

龙问他：力量强大不好吗？拥有强大的力量才能获得自己想要的。

或许吧，我之前见过海对岸的巨人。我和他们作战。喂，我很强的好不好！它们和你差不多高，也很强大，城墙在他们手里像纸糊的。如果没有那位强大的英雄……但就算没有战争，恐怕也没人愿意追随他们。

追随？我也不需要追随。你是想追随我吗？

……我暂时没这个想法。不过这世上有很多人想追随龙呢。只是你们飞得太高了。约亚笑起来：我们跳也跳不高，平时只能看到云朵以下，就连你的影子都找不到。

于是龙向他保证：以后我会飞低一点的。

之后的旅程里约亚多次遇到龙。他对龙讲起韦因王子和公主的故事，说到遥远的佛罗扎勇士，和传说中诸神所在的失落之地，龙和他说起另外两个自己得知的名字，一个戴着王冠，一个喜欢自言自语。

约亚问他们的名字是什么，龙仔细想想，回答说我忘了，只记得是一个雄的一个雌的。

那你会不会忘记我的名字？

谁知道呢？龙古怪地咧嘴，时间很长，人总是很多又很短暂。

约亚和龙一起踏过死去和活着的废墟，还曾几次爬上龙的脊背，月光如水，凉风吹过脸颊，倒旋急停，龙翼掠过光秃秃的旷野，脚爪蹭过白沙，看到结满蛛网的胡杨，还以为是披着一袭长纱巾的幽灵。

龙脾性古怪，有次将约亚扔进藏着活尸的无名森林，看他被追得从吊桥上一脚踩空摔下，才又接住自己的骑士，还嘲笑他太弱。

约亚左手持盾右手拿着断剑，呸一口吐掉嘴里叼着的断刃：谁知道你突然发疯！我剑都砍断了，这怎么打呀！

我是想把你放在那，谁知道你连几个活尸都打不过呀。

约亚狼狈地抹把脸，你把韦施塔德扔到几十个双刀活尸里，就算是王盾也得跪。

王盾是谁？

不用记他的名字，一个无关紧要的人。

好吧，那你说我该把你放到哪儿？我该回去了。他们发现我不见了说不定会吓死呢。

分道扬镳那天，龙问约亚有没有想要的东西，约亚转了转手里的戒指，问他能不能要一把武器。

武器？我又不是铁匠。等等，我还真有武器。

龙冲他转过身。

我们的尾巴里有一把武器，每一把都不一样！龙覆满坚硬鳞片的尾巴安静地垂在地上：你砍断它吧！

喂！砍断你的尾巴这也太——

没事，你别怕，我睡一会儿就长出来啦。龙满不在乎：根本不疼，我以前就送过，只不过是忘掉了而已。所以你要是以后遇到使一样武器的敌人可不要吃惊。

约亚定一定神，斩下龙的尾巴，龙血溅了约亚满脸，它的断尾化作一把银白色的长枪，足有一人多高，重量适中，挥舞起来如臂使指。

龙的伤口边缘收缩，血很快不再流淌，留下暗红的断面，能看到苍白的骨节暴露出来，在空气里发着抖。

再见啦，龙扇动翅膀刮起尘风，它的鼻吻蹭一蹭约亚浸满血后的头发，骑士此时像一把出鞘的剑，龙血为他的每一个刃面增辉。如果你没有死，我们总会再见。

约亚站在原地，龙的呼吸炙热灼烫，他突然意识到，原来这世界的逻辑远不是杀人越货那么简单，它比原始丛林式的争夺还要可怕一千倍一万倍。 

他追随着龙的脚步而去，一路上无数次听到旅人说深渊的王者建起崇拜龙的圣壁，而在国都深处，听说有人看到龙的翅膀掠过了萨尔瓦的尖顶。

龙信仰不管在何时何地总能抓到战士们的心，在龙的旗帜下团结的骑士悍不畏死。

多年后，英雄约亚带领骑士团攻破萨尔瓦。旋转升起的立柱陷阱，布满尖刺的狭窄长廊，一切都不能阻止狂热的进军。

抵达沉睡之龙的跟前时，约亚施出一闪，将手中银白的长枪整个贯穿龙的身体，解放了龙血也解放了两人的命运，被龙所压制的剧毒瞬间释放，毁灭了整个圣壁之都。

你在过去留下了痕迹。雅肯旧址，遗忘囚笼的黑衣咒术师饶有兴趣地看着不死人，是你写下了命运，还是命运借由你显现出来？

不死人不理他的疯言疯语，冷淡地回答：我要换东西。

好吧。你已经取得了那个呀。黑衣人看向来者手指上的国王戒指，将阳光之剑递给不死人，说道：我醒过来的这段时间也不是什么都没做，我知道了很多东西。关于你在辉石镇换的这把……

怎么，你对它有兴趣？罪龙魂换的。其实不太好用，我只用过几次。不死人打量着新到手的咒文，语气轻快了些：很奇怪，本来以为罪龙第一次断尾会有武器的。

果然！早在不死人的诅咒之前就已存在爱的诅咒！这逗笑了疯疯癫癫的咒术师，他摆出一副说鬼故事的嘴脸：你知道吗？无名英雄杀死巨人王的故事？

啧，你说“爱”挺奇怪的。不过无名英雄和我有什么关系？

那你知不知道，那位无名英雄所拿的武器，他斩杀巨人王之时用的武器，正是你手里这把约亚之枪！

这真是娱乐至极！不杀掉某个人就拿不到自己想要的东西，不毁掉某个存在就不能夺回自己的灵魂！世界本该如此！尖声的大笑里，火的影子在墙壁上摇摆，不死人借光端详自己手中的长枪，发现还能看出一点原来的底色。银白色。原来这是把银白色的枪呀。

end


End file.
